1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product, and more particularly to an earphone speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progress of technologies, electronic products are made as thin and light as possible, thus the user can carry the portable electronic products such as mini radio and walkman anytime and anywhere. In addition, the personal digital products such as MP3 players, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) or laptop (notebook) computers have become indispensable in our daily life. Moreover, the mobile phone equipped with radio and MP3 player has also been introduced in market.
For the electronic products mentioned above, in order for the users to listen to the audio information in the electronic product without disturbing others, a headset has become a mandatory accessory for the electronic products. In addition, the headset provides better transmission of the sounds, such that the user can clearly listen to and understand the audio information, unlike the unclear voice transmitted through the air. Further, the audio information remains stable even when the user is in a motion state, such as exercising, driving, or in a noisy environment.
In order to ensure the earphone not to be damaged due to the electrostatic charges generally existed in the environment, the earphone must pass an electrostatic discharge test before leaving the factory. However, when the earphone speaker adopts a metal housing and a metal dust filter, the conventional design always cannot pass the electrostatic discharge test.